DJ Turn's Up In WWE
by JumpingJames
Summary: It's my fantasy of being a WWE Superstar and what I wish would happen in real life. It's not finished because i'm not sure if I should finish it. Let me know if I should!


**Before I get started, I just wanted to say this is my very FIRST ever fanfiction story ever! I've never written one before so it might not the best, but i'll try my hardest!**

WWE is always quick to sign a young, good looking talented kid. But this guy was more than that. He has a great personality, a different body, a different look a different... everything. His name is DJ James. He is one of those Superstars that has the look the look to be successful in WWE but also has a little Diva flavor such as Fandango or the likes of Dolph Ziggler. He's 5' 7', weigh's 217, tan body skin and has soft black hair that come's down to his eyebrows. He has always dreamed of being a WWE Superstar, and now. He's living it. But one problem he's gay but doesn't want anybody to find out in fear of WWE dropping the ball on his career.

*P.S. DJ has been in WWE for five months and Summer is his best friend.*

*Later*

"But Summer, i'll talk to you later, I gotta go see if we have anything special we have planned for our mixed tag tonight."

DJ gave Summer a hug to which Summer replied "Don't forget were walking out together to my theme, so be in gorilla in about fifteen minuets."

"Alright i'll see you then babe."

As DJ turns around to go see an executive, who informs the talents of what they're doing for the night. He's runs into the one and only, Randy Orton.

Randy was facing DJ as he turned around and didn't move. DJ jumped because of his sheer height and massive build. DJ was nervous because Orton was staring directly at him without blinking.

"Oh i'm so sorry about that." *said DJ* "I had no idea that you were..." Randy cut him off with a deep small laugh. "It's alright boo, I wanted to ask you a question anyways."

DJ's mind was blown, *In DJ's head* "Not only did Randy wants to ask me a question but did... did he just call me.. boo? Wasn't Randy a straight womanizer?"

"DJ? Hey are you ok?" DJ jumped from his thoughts. "What? Yeah, i'm good, what did you wanna ask me?" Randy replies with. "Oh I was just wondering if wanted to hit the gym in the morning maybe?" DJ replied stuttering. "Oh, um, yeah!" *DJ awkwardly laughs* "That'd be super!" Randy replies. "Great, we'll meet in the lobby at 9:30." Randy said with a smirk. "Alright see you there." DJ said shaking.

Randy then picks up both his titles from a table and says "Later." to which DJ replies with "Bye."

DJ's eyes open wide and he starts walking to the executives office mumbling to himself. "Wow, That'd be super!" *Ugh* Seriously?" He said walking with a confused look on his face and his hair gently waving.

*One hour later* "Call to me! Call to meeeehhhh!" Summer Rae's heel music hits and Summer and DJ walk out in a heel fashion playing it to the crowd as if they're the best thing's to ever happen to WWE. Told ya DJ was had a Diva feel to him. Summer was wearing her signature orange and blue gear apposed to DJ's very unique gear he had. DJ was wearing some sharp cut blue and platinum zebra print trunks that had DJ on the back and matching kickpads with D on his left leg and J on his right. Also sporting some finger-less, leather gloves. His gear seemed to fit his legs the best. Nobody could say kickpads looked that good on them except for DJ. DJ is by far has the best kicks in all of WWE. Most of his moveset consist of either different variations of kicks or submissions with kicks.

As Summer and DJ enter the ring to face Paige and Adrian Neville. DJ looks over to the the other side of the ring he's starts laughing in the face of Adrian in his heel character. As he turns around to Summer he starts saying is "He serious?!" when he turns back he doesn't see Adrian, he is now is the face of the WWE Divas Champion, the anti-Diva. Paige. DJ's face gets serious but then Paige attacks him. He manages to squirm away to Summer and tags her in. After that all four had a great showing on RAW. Paige and Adrian picked up the win.

As Summer and DJ waited for Paige and Adrian to return to the back, DJ say's, "That was so much fun, the crowd seemed in to it." Summer nodded her head in agreement and said "They really were, I had a blast." DJ replied with "Dude I gotta tell you something when we get done with the night." Summer looked nervous, "What happened? Are you ok?" DJ say's "Yeah i'm fine something happened before we walked out and it was just.. weird."

Once he finished that Paige and Adrian got to the back and Summer and DJ gave them each hugs and thanked them for the match. As the two teams separated Summer turns to DJ as they're walking to catering and asks, "Do you wanna talk about it now?" DJ replies with "No not now, I don't want anyone to overhear us while at work. Let's get showers, get dressed and go out to eat." Summer say's simply "Alright, i'll meet you by the garage." They hugged and split apart.

DJ was walking by himself in his skimpy, sexy attire to the locker room getting stares from random backstage walkers. He now approaches the locker room and nobody is in it. So he strips of his clothes and goes straight for the shower. After ten minuets of taking a needed hot shower, he walks to his suit case and notices. It's open and one of his pears of underwear is missing. DJ's says out loud "What the fuck? How? Why? Who?" As he's looking through his bag talking to himself, three knocks on the door grabs DJ's attention. DJ looked at the door in his towel and says, "Come in!" with a confused look.

The door slowly opens to reveal Bad News Barrett. As he walks in shirtless and still in gear DJ almost dropped his towel in shock. But he manged to keep himself together.

"Hey there little guy, what are ya doin' in here all by yourself? I thought all the guys were in this locker room?"

DJ says in a attitude fueled voice, "Well apparently somebody was. Somebody stole a pair of my underwear."

Barrett scrunches his eyebrows down and replies with "That's wierd. Do you have any clue who it was?".

DJ then says "No idea but, I don't know if I even want to know who."

"Well that's strange but i'm just here to gather my thing and head out."

"Me too, with one less pair of green underwear."

As DJ is slipping on his clothes with his back turned towards Barrett, Wade turns his head around slowly to see DJ shirtless, pulling up underwear onto his small, tanned bubble butt. Barrett licks his lips but doesn't make a sound. DJ hadn't noticed so he was going at normal speed. Barrett start to get hard as all kinds of dirty thoughts ran throughout his head. DJ then started to turn around fully clothed Barrett snaps his head back acting as if nothing happened.

DJ speaks up and says. "Well i'm gonna go, Summer's waiting for me. I'll see you around dude."

Before DJ could walk out the door Wade quickly says "Hey wait a second." DJ looked confused as he turns around. "Do you think maybe I could tag along? I've been traveling around for a while by myself for a while now and I hate being ignored."

"Ummm, yeah sure! I don't see anything wrong with it and i'm sure Summer won't have a problem with it."

"Hey that's some good news!"

They both laughed.

"So you wanna lead me DJ the way?"

Nothing sounded more hot than a six foot, masculine British guy saying lead me while standing close and looking down into his eyes to DJ.

"Sure right this way."

DJ didn't know how to feel about this, this was only his third time talking to Barrett, he didn't know if Barrett was the one who took his underwear, he didn't know who's bed he was going to sleep in (Summer and DJ room together with separate beds.), he didn't know what he was going to do when was  
going to meet Randy in the morning. So many questions was running through his head all at once but then DJ realized, he has the ultra fucking sexy Bad News Barrett in the palms of his hands. DJ just smirked while walking in front of Barrett to the car. Thinking dirty DJ decided to play a little mind games with Barrett and be a little dirty. So then DJ started to walk more sexy, shake his ass as he walks, pretend to fix his hair and lift up his shirt to pull up his tight neon green underwear. Knowing Barrett was straight DJ THOUGHT none of this was getting to Barrett. But the story was completely different. Barrett was in total lust watching DJ strut that sexy little ass down the hall. Wade wanted to bend him over right there and then, pull his hair and pound him right in the hallway. But he had to resist and keep self-control. So he just bit his tongue and watched DJ work it all the way out to the parking garage.

Let me know if you like the story and if I should finish it please!


End file.
